Fluffy Stuffy
by katthederp
Summary: A collection of short stories about my favorite pone OTPs. To leave a request for a story, put in a ship you want or an idea you want. This first one is a short little story about Sparity. And snow. Because it snowed a lot where I lived this past weekend. Anywho, I hope you enjoy these short little drabbles!


**This is going to be a assortment of short stories about my favorite MLP ships. Every chapter is one seperate story with a different ship and situation in it. If you want your favorite ship to have a story written about it, in the review section you can post a ship! If you want a specific topic of the story you can write that too. I'll be writing Sparity fluff first. (To look at a reference for how older spike looks, check out kilala97's sparity fanart.)**

**Thanks for reading! Signing out, Kat.**

**disclaimer: hasbro owns my little pony friendship is magic, and I do not. This is a fanwork.**

* * *

><p>"Rarity, it's snowing."<p>

Spike the dragon had his face smushed against the window, much like an excited child. There were small drops of soft snow drifting through the air. The smell of hot cinnamon buns wafted through the Carousel Boutique, making the atmosphere even more invigorating.

"Yes Spike, I know." Rarity replied. "The cinnamon buns are ready, would you like one?"

Spike turned his head. "Let's go play in the snow!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Rarity looked out the window and slightly frowned. "But Spike, it's so terribly cold outside, can't we stay inside where it's nice and warm?"

Spike frowned. "C'mon Rarity, it hasn't snowed all year!"

"I don't know Spike..."

He held her face in his hands and pouted. "Pleeeeeeease?"

She sighed in defeat. "Alright Spike, maybe for a few minutes."

He jumped up happily and went straight to the door. Rarity appeared a few minutes later with a hat, boots and a scarf. "You're not going to wear a scarf or anything?"

"Thick scales, remember?" Spike said, tapping his back.

"Alright," she replied, and Spike burst the door open and dove head-first into the snow.

Rarity rolled her eyes and stepped into the snow. It was rather cold and numbed her hooves. There wasn't a strong wind current, so the snow was falling rather slowly.

Suddenly, she heard a _whoosh_ and something cold hit her right between the eyes.

Spike laughed heartily as Rarity angrily wiped snow of her face. But he wasn't laughing when a snowball hit him right in the face.

A snowball fight of epic proportions began, and it was hard to say who was the winner. Rarity was able to make a stable base at first, and was quicker at making snowballs, but Spike had strength on his side and was able to throw the snowballs faster and harder. In the end, they both were lying in the snow laughing.

The happy couple then made snow-angels. Spike had trouble getting up after he was done, and most of his angels were pretty demented, but Rarity made perfect angels in the snow.

"Let's make a snowcolt!" exclaimed Rarity.

"You mean a snow dragon, right?" said Spike.

"Whatever you wish Spike," said Rarity, rolling her eyes. "Give me pose. Something that says, 'FIERCE DRAGON!'"

Spike laid down in the snow and replied, "Sculpt me like one of your French ponies."

Rarity erupted into a fit of giggles. "Okay Spike, now be serious. Give me a good pose!"

About a half hour later, there was a five foot tall model of a ferocious dragon standing in the front of Carousel Botique.

"Wow Rares, it looks amazing!" said Spike in disbelief. "I didn't know you could sculpt that well!"

Rarity blushed. "Thank you very much. Now, it's getting very cold, and we have warm cinnamon buns and hot chocolate waiting for us inside."

Spike followed Rarity into the kitchen, and took in a big sniff of the cinnamon smell. "Mmmm, they smell good."

"Well, you made them, so they must be," she replied, opening the oven and taking the tray out.

They both took a bite out of the cinnamon buns and went "aaah" at the satisfactory taste. "These are amazing!" Rarity exclaimed.

The two both finished their snack and cuddled up on the couch together. Rarity nuzzled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I love you," Rarity murmured, closing her eyes. "Even if you are a huge dork sometimes."

He smiled. "I love you too Rares."

Rarity and Spike held each other close as they watched more snow fall to the ground.

Maybe the cold wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
